TV5 Records Launched
In its latest venture in the fast-growing music industry, TV5, the No.1 Kapatid Network is all set to launch its newest recording company TV5 Records on Sunday, February 19, via its top rating teen variety show Sunday Funday. This special event will feature TV5 Records contract artists led by the female comedine Eugene Domingo, the comedian girl singer Tuesday Vargas and comedian Mr. Fu. TV5 Records' current album releases by Jojo Alejar, Michael Renz Cortez, Leah Patricio and Maverick and Ariel will be presented using their carrier singles highlighting the celebration. The outstanding works of composer Ryan Cayabyab, Lito Camo and Viva popstar princess Sarah Geronimo will be presented by TV5 Records of young stars discoveries May Lozano, Morrisette Amon, Ritz Azul and Edgar Allan Guzman. In keeping with the company's commitment to the development of Filipino youth, the positive values advocated through a medley of songs by the TV5 Kids and the Batibot cast will delight not only the children but parents as well. On the other hand, adherents of rock will gratify their want for loud music with cuts from the Never the Strangers band and the Jason and the Pussycats bands. TV5 Records aims to distinguish itself as a dynamic and world class company producing captivating original Pilipino music that will conquer the discriminating global market. It is an avenue for deserving Filipino Kapatid musical talents to the world. At present, it is developing a reliable and innovative distribution system of Kapatid musical products to be able to reach out to people from far-flung areas. TV5 Sked for April 21 and 22, 2012 'Saturday' *'3:30pm - Sabado Sineplex: The Dark Knight' *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *7:45pm - Regal Shocker *8:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'9:30pm - Super Sine Prime: Iron Man' *'11:00pm - Tutok Tulfo: 2nd Anniversary Special (Part 1)' *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado 'Sunday' *'10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: Limampu't Dalawang Taong Kapatid (The TV5 Story)' *''Hosted by Dolphy'' *11:30am - Lokomoko *12:30pm - Wow Samurai! *1:30pm - Sunday Funday *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *'6:00pm - USI (Tabako)' *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *7:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy *8:30pm - Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines *9:15pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *10:00pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! *'12:45am - Sunday Mega Sine: Kapatid @ 52: The TV5 52nd Anniversary Special (Live at Araneta)' *12:45am - Aksyon Linggo TV5 Sked for April 28 and 29, 2012 'Saturday' *'03:30pm - Sabado Sineplex: X-Men: The Last Stand' *05:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *'07:45pm - Regal Shocker: Punso' *'08:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto' *''Guest: Valerie Concepcion'' *'09:30pm - Super Sine Prime: Drag Me To Hell ' *'11:00pm - Tutok Tulfo: The 2nd Anniversay Special (Part 2)' *11:30pm - Aksyon Sabado 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: 7 Secrets with Anja Aguilar *11:30am - Lokomoko *12:30pm - Wow! Samurai! *01:30pm - Sunday Funday *03:00pm - Kapitan Awesome *04:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *'05:30pm - USI (Doble-Kara)' *06:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *'07:30pm - Talentadong Pinoy: Pre-Finals Round' *08:30pm - Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Philippines *09:15pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *'10:00pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!' (Guest: Onemig Bondoc) *'10:45pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Hitman' *''Starting Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto'' *12:30am - Aksyon Linggo The New TV5 Primetime schedule starting July 30, 2012: *5:30 Popstar TV *6:00 T3 Reload *6:30 Aksyon *7:00 Wil Time Bigtime *9:00 Artista Academy *9:30 Enchanted Garden *10:00 Third Eye *10:45 Pidol's Wonderland *11:30 Pilipinas News